<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mirror Chronicles by YuukiTao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027001">The Mirror Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiTao/pseuds/YuukiTao'>YuukiTao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tom is the shortest - Freeform, attempted slow burn, short tom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiTao/pseuds/YuukiTao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt fixes the magic mirror just so he could talk to Matilda. He shows this to Tom, Edd, and Tord, and this ends up all of them going on a wacky adventure through all sorts of dimensions. </p><p>This happens as a different version of canon, with Tord coming back for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Everyone (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eddsworld</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, this is a Tom/Everyone fic. If you do not feel comfortable or dislike this please do not read this. Or at least until the ship pops up, this is an attempted Slow Burn. This is also my first fic ever posted online, so I please ask you to understand this might not be the best thing and I will make a lot of mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all started in Kindergarten. When Tom was introduced to Edd and his friends. Looking back, he should've noticed the signs. All the hand holding, small pats, and kisses, but kindergarten faded into Middle school. Middle school faded into Highschool and Toms first crush.<br/>
Now, first crush you might be asking? She was a small, dainty girl. Kind to everyone and always positive. When Toms friends figured out, they panicked. All of them had a crush on Tom and had decided to share him between each other. This led into one of them always distracting Tom whenever the girl came around.</p><p>This also led into Toms first rejection. That day, Tom let down his walls to the rest of his friends and cried in front of them. This event led all 4 of them into being closer friends and life went on. College came and went and Edd moved into a house his dead grandparents had given him. Matt eventually moved in and then Tord. Tom graduated, and then moved into the house with the three of them.</p><p>Time moved on and they went on many adventures and eventually Tord moved out with dreams to "make it in the big city". Years passed, many adventures occurring, until Tord suddenly returned, permanently. Tom was obviously not happy, but Edd and Matt welcomed him back, and he became permanent part of their life that moved on and led into the events of chapter 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had just gotten home from a trip to the store for groceries. He opened the door to Edd cooking Lunch and Matt and Tord watching a rerun of The Children. Tom entered the house and shut the door behind him. "Hey" he muttered, shoving his shoes off and entering the kitchen to put away the groceries. Edd gave a small smile to Tom, helping him unpack them. When they were finished, Edd went back to cooking. As Tom made himself comfortable on the couch, hitting Tord with his legs, Matt ran to his room.</p><p>He came back with a mirror, an excited expression on his face. Tom recognized the mirror, and watched as Matt sat on the recliner. "Look! I fixed it. I don't want a perfectly good mirror to go to waste." Tom groaned, not wanting another random person to come out of the mirror again. "How'd you fix it? It was completely shattered into tiny pieces." Matt stood up excitedly, moving towards the kitchen. "I went to the same magic shop, the lady fixed it just fine! I really wanted to talk to my female version!" Tord looked between the tow, glancing at the mirror periodically. </p><p>"Female Versions?" Tord asked curiously, gazing at the two of them. At this point, Edd had stopped cooking and had joined in on watching Matt and the mirror. "Long story" Tom replies with immediately. Edd perked up, as he watched the mirror ripple. Suddenly, a bat flew out of the mirror and hit Matt dead on in the head, knocking him to the ground. Edd was at his side immediately, speedily checking his pulse and the bruise. Tom let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had when he saw Edds thumbs-up. Tom brought his attention back to the mirror, watching as Tord inspected it.</p><p>"You see anything?" Tom asked inquisitively to Tord. "I think I see silhouettes, but its hard to make out." Tord replied with, moving over to make room for Tom. Voices could be heard from the mirror. "Is that Edd? I also see you." Tord turned to Tom, muttering. Tord smirked, "Lets check it out." He grabbed Toms hand and jumped into the mirror, pulling Tom with him. Faintly, they could hear Edds shouts of exclamation from behind them. Then, everything went black.</p><p>         ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Edd watched as Tord and Tom disappeared into the mirror. Edd turned his attention back to Matt, helping him up from the floor. Matt groaned in pain looking around "Where are Tim and Todd?" Edd fixed his face into a grim smile, "they disappeared into the mirror." He looked at the mirror, that just sat there innocently as if there friends hadn't disappeared into it. "The mirror? Oh yes, I fixed the mirror. Did you see?" Matt asked happily. Edd went over to inspect the mirror, pulling it off from where it was on the wall.</p><p>He brought it over to where Matt was sitting and fell down next to him. "Knowing them, they'll get into some kind of trouble. We cant have them alone together for a long time. We'll have to go after them," Edd said grimly. Matt suddenly snatched it from his hands with an excited look on his face. He put his hand through, as if checking it and went through it. Edd stared at the spectacle dumbfounded. He grabbed for the mirror as it fell with no one to hold it.</p><p>It had cracked slightly before he could've got it though. He tested it, when his arm went through fine, he groaned in relief. With luck by his side, he jumped into the mirror after Matt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom woke up to his own face. Without thinking, he bolt up and as a result bonks his head against the other Tom. </p><p>"Who the hell are you and why do you look exactly like me?!" Tom scrambles out of the bed and points a finger accusingly at the other Tom.</p><p>"Did Tord set you up to this? Oh god, I will make him pay." Tom stopped, turning to his look- alike. </p><p>"Tordy? He would never do anything like that! He's a gentleman." the look-alike exclaimed  with a smile that looked out of place on a face like Toms.</p><p>Tom looked around the room as the other him scrambled to his feel and grabbed his hands. "Mattie wants to talk to you! He said something about an 'Interrogation'. Tom pulled his hands from the other Toms hands and groaned. He was not looking forward to meeting the other versions of his friends. Grabbing for his flask, he realized it wasnt there.</p><p>"Wheres my flask?' He asked, brows furrowed. The other Tom looked back at him and puts his hands on his hips. "Alcohol is bad for you." He said as if he were scolding a child. Then, he proceeded to walk out of the familiar but oh so different room that was his own.</p><p>Tommy(Op day Tom) walked into the living room with Tom trailing behind. They walked into Tord being interrogated by Matt. Well, an Emo Matt. The Edd look-alike is the first to notice the two of them. Tommy skips over to Mattie and stands right beside him. "I got the other me!" He says happily, then he skips over to the other Tord. Matties face darkens again when he brings his attention to Tom.</p><p>"Sit down" a commanding voice echos.</p><p>Its sends shivers down Toms spine. He sits down and steals a glance to Tord. Both of them straighten when a hand slams down on the table. "Why did i find Booze and and Cigarettes on you?!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Really? Youre not focusing on the sudden appearence of alternate versions of your friends suddenly appearing from the mirror?" Tord asked, confused. He only received a glare in return.</p><p>"I could care less where you came from. My only concern is to protect these idiots and by extension that means you two to!" Mattie stands up, crossing his arms. He proceeds to walks around the table, berating them about the dangers of Alcohol and Smoking.</p><p>Tom starts to scoot away as Tord starts looking for his secret knife he had hidden on his body for self- defense if he had no guns with him. Then, Tommy comes bounding over grabbing Matties arm. At the same moment, Tord finds the knife and scoots closet to Tom. "Let's go" Tord says, sudden gripping Toms arm and the two of them bolt from the couch to the door.</p><p>Tord throws it open and the two of them run from the house, shouts heard from behind them.</p><p>They decide to hide in the nearest convenience store, hiding behind the snack isles. "What are we gonna to do now?" Tom hisses quietly. Tord ignores him in favor of looking around the store. Suddenly, ringing comes from Tords pocket.</p><p>"Thats right, our phones!" Tom exclaims, taking his phone out eagerly. He tries to turn it on but it doesnt seem to work. "Damn, must be dead" he sighs, putting it back in his pocket.</p><p>"Classic stupid Tom, forgeting to charge his phone~" Tord grins. "Shut it commie, what about your phone?" Tord turns on his phone to a white screen displaying text saying 'Universe: Opposite Day Au'. </p><p>"Opposite Day Au?" Tom says curiously. </p><p>"It seems we are in an alternate universe where everyone has the opposite personality." Tord ponders.</p><p>Tom sighs. </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>"Damn it!" Mattie growls angrily.  He and Tommy<br/>had been looking for the two of them because he didn't trust the two piles of anxiety that were Eddie and Tordy to catch either of them. He finally gives up and walks back the way he came and notices Tordy and Tommy. "What are you doing here Tord. Wheres Edd as well?" He questions.</p><p>"I figured you could handle it and I found Tordy sulking outside the house so I took him to get some snacks!" Tommy say cheerily. Mattie thought through it and nods. "Alright, lets go home then. If they want home they'll have to get through me first." </p><p>Tordy glances at him nervously while Tommy just blinks in confusion.</p><p>——————————————————————-</p><p>"Right now, the mirror is our only chance out of this place. How do we get to it without them noticing?" Tom asked, him and Tord now standing outside of the Convenience store, next to the bicycle racks. Tord ignores him, continuing to pace back and forth. After 6 times of being ignored in a row he stomps over to Tord grabbing his arm.</p><p>"Commie fuck" Tom growls, snapping Tord out of his trance. </p><p>"What?!" Tord snaps at Tom.</p><p>A few of the passerby's look at them, but quickly stop when they see the glares from the pair.</p><p>"I asked a question asshole." Tom says with a scowl on his face.</p><p>"I've been trying to think of a way pass them to the mirror, if you don't mind smartass." Tord responds with a similar scowl. </p><p>Tom grimaces and lets his arm that was holding Tords fall to his side as he straightens up. </p><p>"Lame."</p><p>All he gets is a glare in return, Tom ignores it of course, choosing to take Tords phone from his pocket. He checks it. They had tried to text Matt and Edd earlier but it hadn't worked. When he sees that it hadn't changed at all, he gives it back Tord.</p><p>"I'm thinking we can make a distraction and draw them away from the house" Tord states simply.</p><p>"How are we gonna do that?" Tom asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p>An evil smile spreads across his face.</p><p>"The neighbors."</p><p>————-<br/>A/N : I'm so sorry I've been away for so long but I finally found the motivation to write again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>